Sweetie
| gender = Female ♀ | nicknames = Precious poochie (by Princess of Barkingburg), amusing pet (by Earl of Barkingburg), puppy queen (by Princess of Barkingburg) | status = Alive | debut = "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown" | Likes = Being queen, the royal crown and throne of Barkingburg, hamburgers, Busby | Dislikes = Having her schemes foiled, being confined to her pup house, the PAW Patrol, bananas, fish, puppy food | position = Royal pup of Barkingburg, antagonist in attempt to become queen Barkingburg (formerly) | US/UK: = Anya Cooke}} Sweetie is a female dog who is the pet of the Princess of Barkingburg and the secondary antagonist of PAW Patrol. She attempted to take over Barkingburg in the Mission PAW sub-series of PAW Patrol. Sweetie was initially shown to be antagonistic, sneaky, greedy, and spoiled rotten. She tends to fake being nice when around the princess and earl. She doesn't appear to be afraid of the PAW Patrol as she has invited and mockingly told them to catch her after stealing the Barkingburg royal crown. She also uses her cuteness to trick others into getting what she wants. When Sweetie laughs, it usually ends with a snort. She owns a robotic toy frog named Busby, whom she considers her minion. When her plans go wrong or she is punished, she tends to blame others for her mistakes, primarily directing her anger towards Busby. Despite her antagonistic role, she is nowhere as sneaky and conniving as Mayor Humdinger. Sweetie is a smaller puppy (around Skye's size). She has white fur, purple eyes, pink eye shadow on her eyelids, and a dark brown nose. She has pointy triangular ears with fluff on the inside and fluff on each of her cheeks. Some fur acts as her bangs. When in her Mission PAW uniform, her bangs are slicked back into a new hairstyle. Her casual outfit is a magenta tiara and a magenta collar with a pink "crown" attached to it. The "crown" acts as a remote control to control Busby and it glows when activated. Her Mission PAW uniform is a black suit with pink and white trim. Instead of a normal Mission PAW or PAW Patrol pup-tag, she wears a crown pup-tag. Her pink vest is rose with lighter rose details like her Mission PAW uniform. Sweetie's standard outfit.jpg|Standard outfit Royal Throne 33.jpg|Mission PAW uniform Sweetie HD.png|Mission PAW uniform + Barkingburg crown Quest for the Crown 40.jpg|Collar only Quest for the Crown 70.jpg|Pink vest Screenshot 20180726-003623.png|Pink vest + Barkingburg crown Bandicam 2018-10-22 14-24-58-245.png|Pink vest + tiara Her pup-tag consists of a magenta collar around her neck with a pink crown. Sweetie's pup-pack contains a pincer claw similar to Rocky's, but in a different color and a long vacuum snatcher, with a selfie stick. Sweetie's vehicle is a purple roadster that can transform into a flying helicopter / car. It has the ability to unbuckle Sweetie upon command. Category:Dogs Category:Important Females Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Lesser Females Category:S4 Debut (Recurring) Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Villains Category:Partially Protected